This is How We Do It
by JeseeD
Summary: Callie forgot an important day for Arizona. Now she has to make it up for her. A combination of two requests.


So… Someone asked me for a G!P shot. I didn't even knew what that was, but then a made some research (On Tumblr) and this was I found.

Two requests in one: G!P & Sexy times on the kitchen.

Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

 **This is How We Do It.**

Callie entered the sanctity of the apartment 502, she let out a sigh of exhaustion after spending almost six hours on a plane, also was late at night and she hadn't seen her wife and daughter for three days and two nights. She was definitely exhausted, but she wanted nothing more than to get to spend some quality time with her wife before going to bed.

Callie took off her shoes, put her expensive coat on the rack next to the front door and then her portfolio in the dresser before going further into her home.

"Hey this place is so quiet that I thought you had already gone to bed." Callie said with a broad smile on her face when she saw her wife in the kitchen. "What are you doing?" Callie asked surround the kitchen counter and wrapped her arms around her small waist.

"Dinner." Arizona answered with indifference, even without looking at her wife. "I thought you might be hungry after your flight." She still had to make eye contact.

Callie frowned upon seeing her wife's attitude. "You know what I want? Kiss my wife, I haven't seen you in three days." Callie tightened her grip on the blonde's hips.

Arizona looked at the brunette a second before leaning and the kiss was meant to be short according to her, but Callie didn't allowed it. Callie put her hand on the base of the blonde's neck and forced to stay more in the kiss.

"God, I missed your kisses so much." Callie said before giving her another little kiss. "Is Sofia asleep already?" She asked knowingly.

"Yes, I think she was almost fighting against sleep just in case you came home, but she couldn't avoid falling asleep." The blonde smiled at the memory of her little girl waiting for her mami just about half an hour ago.

"I'm going to kiss her goodnight." Callie kissed the blonde's cheek and went to her baby girl's room.

Arizona just sighed and shook her head in disapproval. She really couldn't believe that the brunette had forgotten what day it was today for them, so she tried to be drastically angry with the woman.

Callie sat next to her wife while they ate in the kitchen counter. She knew Arizona was acting weird, even aloof to her. But she certainly had no idea why. So the brunette did the usual and wait until the blonde decided to say what bothered her.

The only problem is that Callie isn't known to be a patient person in the world. She quickly loses her composure, so right now the intrigue and curiosity to know what happens to her wife was killing her.

"Will you tell me what's bothering you, honey, or will you keep ignoring me all night?" Callie spoke calmly but with clear disapproval in her voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Callie." The blonde took her last drink of white wine before standing up and clear the plates to bring them to the dishwasher.

"Oh really? Because since I crossed that door you haven't looked me in the eye and not to mention the fact you're calling me 'Callie'. If that does not mean 'angry with me' then I don't know what is." She scoffed.

"And do I should be angry with you, Callie?" Arizona emphasized the short name of the woman.

"What the hell are you talking about Arizona? What did I do to anger you now?" Callie stood in front of her wife, just with the kitchen counter in their midst.

"Nothing ... Just forget it. It's not important." Arizona started doing the dishes without looking at her wife's eyes.

"It seems important to you ..."

"That is the point. It is important only to me." The blonde snorted softly. The less she wanted was for her newborn daughter asleep awoke by the screams.

"Do you mind tell me what is his about?" Callie took a deep breath trying not to lose her temper. She was tired to fight, but she didn't want to drop the subject as usual, when clearly it bothered the blonde. "Come on sweetie, I'm too tired for this."

Wrong words.

"Clearly you are. If you don't even care, then why do you ask me in the first place?" Arizona was flushed with anger now.

Callie lowered her head in frustration with this woman. She must be about to get her period or something, Callie thought to herself. So she made a mental note to go with more calm.

"I didn't mean like that. Sorry. I do care, I care because I want to know why you are acting like this ..." She spoke calmly is time, but the blonde interrupted.

"You forgot it!" Arizona shouted, but immediately fell silent to notice that the girl in the room next to the kitchen hadn't awakened.

Callie also expected the same and after nothing but silence was heard, she spoke again. "What did I forget?" She asked almost in a whisper.

"Our first kiss anniversary." Arizona lowered her head in shyness now, so she didn't see a frown from her wife and subsequent goofy grin that displayed in the perfect tan face. "I know it's silly to you, but it's important to me. It's special and I like to celebrate like it was our wedding anniversary and you have forgotten, so ..." She trailed off.

"I'm sorry I forgot it, baby." Callie approached the woman from behind. "What can I do to make it up to you?" The brunette put her hands on the small woman's hips.

"There's nothing you can do, Callie. Just forget about it ..." Arizona's words were dashed when she felt warm lips on the earlobe. Callie bit it slightly, but that earned a soft moan from the blonde.

But then Arizona opened her eyes very aware of what her wife was trying to do. "No, you can't do that. You can't come here and try to seduce me so I would forget that you forgot a special day for us. That's not fair, Calliope." Arizona snapped in a hurry, pushing her butt back so she make the brunette - who was behind her – to back away, but the action only worsened the situation.

Callie tightened her grip on the angry woman's body and pushed her against the counter. "But then how am I supposed to make it up to you, love?" She asked feigning innocence.

"You could start not trying to blackmail me with sex for example." Arizona groaned, closing her eyes again when the rich lips returned to her neck this time.

"I'm not blackmailing you. I just want to give you what you like." Callie shifted her body flush with the blonde and Arizona immediately felt a big lump in her ass. "And what I also like, as you may have noticed." Callie continued to move her hips in her wife's butt.

"I'm not having sex with you now, Callie." Arizona didn't even understand why she was standing in the way of this, she knew that if her wife stopped her care, it is likely that she would beg for it. After all Callie was right ... She loved this.

"I can take care of everything, baby." Callie smirked as she carried her idle hands to the blonde's boobs and massaged through the shirt she was wearing, all without stopping the movement of her hips on Arizona's ass.

Callie knew her wife was really on when Arizona's head fell to one side to give access to ivory skin and the pebbles nipples fit perfectly in the palms of her hands.

Arizona choppy groaned when her wife's hands roamed her warm skin under her shirt and suddenly she wasn't so angry. Which made her angrier with herself. She could never keep angry at the woman behind her.

Callie forced Arizona's face forward and kissed her fiercely, sucking the blonde's lips. Arizona wanted to turn around, but the brunette kept her in that position as she came to undo the blonde's pants in a passionate hurry.

When the need for air became too much, Arizona broke the kiss and looked down her pants, where now were her wife's hand firmly buried in her panties. Callie's fingers were doing wonders for her in her clit and she crashed her ass on the brunette's need as well, winning a guttural groan from her aroused wife.

To the extent that Callie couldn't contain herself any longer and without any hesitation, she threw down both Arizona's pants and panties. The blonde kicked the unnecessary clothing in the floor and she found the warm hard member of her wife this time.

"Wait, wait, wait ..." Arizona almost begged the woman behind her.

"What?" Callie couldn't wait. She has been waiting three days to take her wife. She just needed this. So much or even more than the blonde did.

"What about the codon? Callie, we can't do this again." Arizona tried to be the voice of reason, but she almost vanished in the need to have her wife inside her.

"It wouldn't be the end of the world if we have another baby, Zo." Arizona rolled her eyes at the simplistic thinking of the woman. Callie wasn't using the correct head this time as usual.

Callie tried to move toward her own personal paradise, but Arizona stopped again. She groaned in frustration. The waiting almost hurts.

"Sofia is just 1, Cal. I'm on my ovulation days and with our luck I'll get pregnant on the first try." She tried to rationalize. She didn't even knew how it was that they were talking about this right now. Her clit throbbed and her walls begged for some freedom. She needed Callie now, but her head was still working irreparably.

"Again, not the end of the world." Callie took her hand to caress the quivering moist lips with sticky cunning of her wife and move the tip of her part for the delicate slit before opened with her fingers and entering her wife with determination.

"Callie ... Oh God, Callie ... mmm." Arizona couldn't help but close her blue eyes and go with the pleasure of finally having her wife inside.

Thrust after thrust, Callie continued fucking her wife with every ounce of her strength. Her hands kneaded effectively erect nipples under the shirt, her length buried firmly in the blonde's.

Callie pulled out completely and then thrust in again harder. It was like a hot knife through the frozen butter and Arizona couldn't resist keep riding her wife.

And then Arizona began screaming uncontrollably, cursing how well felt such pleasure through her body, but her cries of pleasure were getting dangerously loud, so Callie just did the first thing that came up and covered her woman's dirty mouth.

But their movement never stopped. On the otherwise they intensified.

Callie was buried within the blonde's depths to the hilt and the wet slap of their bodies sweat and juices that both of hem freed, it was the only sound in the place.

"Turn around." Callie suddenly demanded, abruptly putting out her wife.

Arizona as she could with her trembling legs, turned around. She looked questioningly at her wife, but the brunette proceeded to remove Arizona's shirt and bra, before doing the same with her own clothing that were still on.

Callie took the bare ass of her wife and pushed her over the kitchen counter, penetrating again as she kissed her fiercely. The brunette swallowed all the blonde's moans that she let out in each of her thrusts.

Callie managed to sneak her hands under the milky thighs and gain much momentum as best space to fuck her wife in all the right ways.

"I missed you so much in those three days ..." Callie kept pushing harder into her. "Especially those two nights you didn't sleep with me. I hated every second of that conference." She confessed while her wife bit her lip to prevent the cries of pleasure that wanted to rid of her mouth. "And all I could think about was this. Fuck you this way until you lose consciousness. I love to see you come over when I fuck you this way. I love you." Callie's lips recited to the blonde. "Open your eyes, Arizona." She demanded and Arizona granted.

Her baby blue eyes got darkened and dilated bright pupils in lust and pleasure. Callie knew that look, she loved that look. And judging by how her cock suddenly barely could move within the blonde, she knew that her wife was coming waste in her.

And that threw forgotten her too. How the blonde's tightened walls around the brunette's length only made to bring up her own orgasm up.

Arizona instinctively brought her head back as perfectly arched her back, holding the brunette in and then her liquid slickness found Callie's in an explosion of fireworks that unfolded before her eyes.

Callie's jaw opened, she closed her eyes and her body completely tensed as she let the pleasure take over her agitated body. She was in heaven. All was forgotten as the aftershocks of that amazing orgasm by both women were doing.

"I missed you so much, baby." Arizona said in a hoarse, exhausted voice as she ran her hands through her wife's black hair, who was still recovering from her own high.

Arizona loosened her whole body and released her grip on the taller woman's hips in the same way Callie pull out inside her, making her moan at the loss.

"We need a shower. I'm all sweaty and sticky." And considering that she was on a plane for nearly six hours, she really needed a shower. "Mind to join me, pretty lady." She asked kissing her bruised wife's lips.

"Calliope, I don't think I can move my legs ..." Arizona grimaced at the after sex sore all over her body and the cold, hard wood in her ass wasn't helping much either.

"I have that covered too, baby." Callie took her hands to Arizona's butt again and the blonde's instinctively wrapped her legs around the taller woman's hips. "I take care of my girl." Callie said heading them to the shower in the main room. Kissing each other fiercely already.

A week later...

"Damn it, I knew it!" Callie heard Arizona's scream from the living room where she was sitting.

The brunette was about to go looking the blonde - who was at the bathroom - when suddenly a hurricane blonde with her hair on fire found her first.

"I'm not having sex with you EVER AGAIN!" She yelled out half angry, half laughing.

"Zo, what's going on, baby?" Callie was at a loss of words.

"You got me pregnant!" Arizona accused. "Again!" She snorted in disbelief when she saw the smile of arrogance on the brunette's lips which just infuriated her even more. "I hate you so much right now." She said comically.

But Callie only pulled up the woman's shirt and pulled her close. Arizona straddled on her wife's lap.

"We're having a baby?" Callie smiled tenderly and worship this beautiful woman in her arms.

"Yes, you plovers head. We're having another baby." Arizona finally broke into laughter as her wife filled her with sweet kisses. "But I'm not having sex with you anymore." She threatened in vain.

"Tell me that when you're in the second trimester, love."

* * *

All mistakes are mine.


End file.
